The Reunion of a Lifetime
by volleyballbabe51
Summary: What happens when Rachel, Quinn, and Santana decide to visit their boyfriends at college? It only gets more fun when Kurt finds out and schedules a Reunion that no one could imagine. All the drama is back but at a new level. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

"God dammit! I haven't seen someone this annoyingly excited since Christmas when my fucking cousin woke everyone up at four fucking thirty, fucking bastard. Seriously the little bitch is sixteen! Told him if he ever woke me up that early again I'd cut his balls off," said Santana effectively ending Quinn's overly excited rant.

"Santana! Do you know how to express yourself with any other words," rebuted Quinn. Rachel looked out the window and sighed. She wondered just how she was roped into this car ride from hell. Now your probably wondering in what opposite, completely messed up world would you find Rachel Berry, future broadway star, in a car with Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray, the girls that tormented her through out her entire high school career? Well, the one where their now best friends. When Rachel left for New York after graduation she never expected to see anyone from Lima in New York. So imagine her surprise when she walks into her favorite little cafe before her first class on a Monday morning and sees a Latina girl at the front counter yelling in Spanish to the poor man behind the counter. Her surprise right then and there was doubled only when she saw a shorter blonde woman trying to pull the Latina away as she was shoving a cookie in the mans mouth. She could picture it like it was yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>The chiming of the bells as she opened the door sent Rachel a strange feeling of comfort. A feeling that was soon dismissed when she felt like she was slapped in the face with a voice from the past. Not ten feet in front of her at the counter was a Latina yelling at the barista of her favorite coffee shop. She would know that voice anywhere for she was on the end of those spanish rants one to many times for her liking. Standing in front of her was the one and only, the Santana Lopez.<em>

_"Listen up, perra, this is decaf! If I wanted coffee that didn't do a fucking thing I would've wasted my time at McDonald's. But I wanted coffee that would do what it was put on Earth to do. Don't look at me like that you hijo de puta, you brought this on yourself. You see this," she said motioning at her face, "this is what happens when I don't gets my daily fix of this heavenly drink. God! I swear they only hire pinche idiotas."_

_"Ma'am please clam down! I'll make another cup! Please don't cause a scene. Here, have a cookie on the house," the man smiled behind the counter trying to "charm" the pretty Latina in front of him. Rachel put a hand in front of her mouth so neither of them heard her stifled laugh._

_"A cookie? Your giving me a cookie," Santana questioned with a sickly sweet smile on her face. The man, thinking he charmed her, smirked and nodded his head leaning forward resting his arms on the counter. "That's right sugar. Anyone you want." And before he could react Santana had grabbed his collar and had him pulled half way across the counter. "Do I look like I want a cookie? I'm asking you for coffee, you pendejo, what makes you think I'd settle for anything less? Giving me a cookie? Here's what I think about your fucking cookie!" The next thing Rachel saw almost made her fall on the floor laughing. Santana took the cookie and tried to shove it into the coffee makers mouth. " Yeah, you don't want the cookie either do you? Now you know what it feels like to be disappointed. I bet you you came into work today thinking you could use your coffee house charm on some slut and go home to get lucky. But look at you now bean boy! This could have all been avoidable! You could have gotten me my damn coffee and you wouldn't be here choking on your own damn, God forsaken, pitiful excuse of a cookie!" Now if Rachel wasn't near hysterics before she she sure as hell was now. As if it couldn't get any better, bitchy blonde from the past enter stage right._

_"Santana! Get off him," yelled a shocked Quinn Fabray. "I left not five minutes ago to go to the bathroom and I come back to find you all loco again! Can't you control yourself?"_

_"Whatever, Frabray. I can handle my shit. I just wanted my damn coffee made the way I like and I wouldn't be like this if I had it. Which brings me back to my point." Santana began trying to shove the cookie down the mans throat renewed vigor. Quinn ran over and and grabbed Santana around the waist to try and pull her off, but this caused Santana to dig her heels into the floor and only pull on the mans shirt even more. At this point the old Rachel Berry would have stepped in with some lecture and maybe even tried to help Quinn, but Rachel has changed. She has changed so much that she can't even be called Rachel 2.0, no she completely surpassed that, perhaps Rachel 3.0? New York completely mellowed her out, not to mention her boyfriends help. She's afraid he corrupted her. After all what can one expect when their dating Noah Puckerman. Noah and Rachel started dating after graduation and at least got to spend the summer together before they both left for separate colleges. But that is completely drifting away from the story at hand. _

_ Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts of her boyfriend when she heard a frustrated Quinn yell over a still cursing Santana. " This is why we're not allowed at Tiffany's anymore!" Each word was emphasized as Quinn tried pulling Santana way multiple times. Rachel walked up the counter and looked at the guy, who by now had no more cookie in his face since Santana crumbled it. "Hey," Rachel peeked at his name tag, "Leo, can I have an herbal tea please?" This Leo guys face was priceless. His eyes keep flashing between me and Santana as he gave me a 'are you serious' look? Quinn looked up at the sound of my voice. "Rachel?"_

_"Hey Quinn, Santana. Nice to see you guys again. I didn't know you were coming to New York."_

_"Yeah. I'm at NYU and this psycho is at Brown." Quinn's voice was strained by still holding on to a struggling Santana._

_"Congratulations! I didn't know you were accepted. We'll have to catch up some other time I'm afraid I'm late for my first class and I've been waiting for this idiot to stop messing around and actually perform the task he was hired to." _

_Leo's eyes widened and Santana smiled and said, "Looks like I'm not the only women thats pissed off at you."_

_"Wonder if it's his natural talent? He seemed pretty cocky too." Rachel snapped her fingers in recognition. "Leo? I remember you." Rachel turned to half face Santana and Quinn and said, "You don't even want to know want this guy said to me the last timeI was in here and after I told him I was already in a relationship he tried to grop me. He's lucky I didn't press harassment charges."_

_Santana's grip tightened on Leo. "You know Berry, your not as annoying as you used to be so hows bout I do you a solid? I'm at Brown. I'm at Brown, studying law. I'll be happy to carry out those charges," Santana smirked at Leo's frightened face._

_"Great, you all know each other," grumbled Leo._

_Santana tightened her grip on him and Quinn stopped trying to pull her off of him. "Damn right we know each other. We went to high school together and she's," Santana pointed to me, "dating my boy. And believe me my boy can kick your ass, he would too if he knew you was hitting on his girl."_

_"Alright, alright. Ladies as fun as this little reunion is I want my coffee and blueberry muffin. So, Santana, I think you threatened this creep enough lets go get our breakfast somewhere else," said Quinn. She grabbed her purse and Santana's coat. Santana shoved Leo so he landed in a heap behind the counter. "You got lucky. But this is a small town when you got resources like I do. Stay alert, coffee boy. Stay alert." With that said Santana turned around and stalked out of the building behind Rachel while Quinn held the door. "Are you all calm now, Santana?" _

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," she said right before she lunged back at the door where Leo moved to see if they really left. The poor boy squeaked and fell backwards, stumbling all the way to the register. Rachel couldn't contain her laughter anymore and Quinn didn't bother trying to hide her smile._

_Santana turned around smirk planted fully across her face. "Berry," she commented as she appraised Rachel. Rachel felt it was more like leering. Forget the fact that Santana was in a relationship with Sam and had been since before everyone left for college, she still flirted. With everyone. Well, only if they met her standards. To Santana's credit however; she never once cheated. Quinn throughly believes she finally fell in love. "Lopez. I see you still haven't lost your touch," Rachel said eyeing her up right back. Santana laughed and said, "Somethings changed about you. I like it. You party?"_

_"Sure," Rachel shrugged. Quinn stood in the middle of them with her head switching back and forth to watch them like a tennis match. "Good. You still got my number. Hit me up sometime. Let's bounce, Fabray." Santana turned around and slipped on her sun glasses as she walked down the street. Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled at her. "It really was nice seeing you again Quinn." _

_"Yeah, I guess it was," Quinn said with a weird look. "Your practically the first person she's been nice to since we got here."_

_"During the summer we stopped fighting. You could say she was right when she said I changed. I feel more relaxed now that I'm here in New York. We've been on civil terms since June. I think this might be her way of becoming friends." Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face. She was finally friends with one of the people who she barely had any happy memories with. Yes, she definitely think she and Santana will be friends. New York really was magical._

_"She spoke for both of us you know? I don't really know that many people in the city and well, maybe we could have lunch sometime?" Rachel smiled at her and nodded. Quinn smiled back and looked like she was gonna say something but before she could Santana, who was already at the corner, yelled back to her. "I said let's go, Barbie! I still didn't gets my coffee! Haul ass, Frabray!"_

_Quinn rolled her eyes and said, "Don't tell her this but I think she sounds more like coach Sylvester every day." She smiled wickedly. Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Santana definitely wouldn't like hearing that. "I'll see you later, Rachel."_

_"Oh, uh-huh! I do not think so! I have had to deal with this bull shit for four years, and I ain't dealin' with it here," Santana's voice could be heard. Quinn's eyes widened. _

_"Oh, no," she groaned. "I took to long and now she found someone else to castrate. Do I want to turn around?" Rachel glanced over Quinn's shoulder and saw Santana yelling at an obviously Catholic man who set up a table to try and convert people to the faith. Most people just kept walking past him but no, not Santana. Before Rachel knew it Santana had picked up the man's crucifix and looked ready to slap him. Quinn, judging by the look on Rachel's face, turned around and gasped as her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. _

_Santana yelled out, "Quinn, your brother from God above is pissing me off. If we don't leave now I'm gonna get Berry to teach me the Jewish faith! Namely, the castration!" With that said Quinn took off down the street to retrieve Santana and take her for her coffee, hoping that after she had her beloved coffee she would go back to her usual bitchy self and not this psycho who jumped everyone. "Have a lovely day," Rachel called out after her. _

* * *

><p>From then on it's history. Rachel did in fact call the girls and they had so much when they went out. As crazy as it sounds it felt like they were friends for years. They laughed, partied, and stood by each other for the past three years. They made a point to have a girls night at least once a week. It also worked out well that they were all dating boys from their old glee club. Santana and Sam were still going strong much to peoples surprise. Quinn had gotten back together with Finn to no ones surprise. Quinn and Finn were just <em>that <em>couple. They were the high school sweet hearts who were endgame. The couple came from right out of a teen movie. He was the quarterback, she the head cheerleader. They were the most popular kids in school, their names even rhymed for crying out loud. They were perfect for each other. Last but certainly not least were Noah and Rachel. It certainly shocked just about everyone in the small town of Lima, Ohio. Everyone but Sue Sylvester that is. Coach Sylvester, when witnessing their getting back together at graduation, promptly walked up to the new couple and actually put a hand on each of their shoulders. The biggest shock however; came when she smiled, and if you asked Puck that women's smile could disturb the Joker from Batman, seriously it was scarier then his Ma when she went off on one of her rants, and that's saying a lot. She looked at them and said, "If any of these pea-brained prepubescent fools stand a chance, it's the two of you. I like you, both of you. Mohawk, you just got that something about you. You know how to use your resources and you get what you want." Rachel stopped him before he could make any comments to the _compliments_ he was just given. Sue started speaking again this time focusing her attention on Rachel, "And you, Broadway, you remind me of the great Sue Sylvester. You don't let anyone stand in your way, even that Shue, which I commend you for. You don't take anyone business and you know what you want and let nobody stand in your way. You will be one of the great ones." Rachel's eyes were wide as coach Sylvester walked away.

As soon as she turned to look at Noah and found him looking at her with the same look of confusion they both started laughing uncontrollably. That was the beginning of the new Rachel. After spending the summer with Noah she became noticeably more relaxed. She realized everything was falling into place and she didn't feel the pressure to continuously be busied. This new attitude is what helped her be good roommates with Quinn and Santana. That's right. It was the beginning of sophomore year when all the girls took the plunge to become roommates. Maybe it took leaving high school to realize they actually made pretty good best friends. Kurt and Blaine, who had also ended up in New York, never once got a call to break up any fights. Well, if you didn't count that one time at the club but no one did because it wasn't between them, Rachel and Quinn were merely backing up Santana. Ever since that night the girls made it a point to include their two honorary ladies on girls night out.

That brings us back to present time. Rachel Santana, and Quinn in a car, the same car they have been together for the past six and a half hours. If your asking who suggested a road trip, don't worry Rachel's been beating her self up since hour two when Santana asked to drive. After being nearly killed twice and Santana telling the girls she hoped they ran into the cops so she could have a real police chase, she said she watched cops and was sure she could "show those pussies how a real women took down the po-po." It's safe to say Quinn drove majority of the way after declaring Rachel no better when she encouraged Santana as she was yelling at the trucker next to them.

Anyway, the girls were currently on their first road trip together as best friends. To make it even better they were on their way to surprise their boyfriends at the fraternity house where they lived at Ohio State University. All of their boyfriends, and Mike, were there playing football and joined the football fraternity. Rachel and Quinn hadn't seen their boyfriends since Christmas break when they all went back to Lima. Sam however; stopped by to visit Santana a couple weeks ago when he was visiting his aunt in Buffalo. So for spring break they decided it would be a nice idea to visit them. Of course when Kurt heard he pulled out the glee phone tree and made sure everyone was coming in for the reunion. Naturally he made sure everyone knew it was a surprise and they were fully intended on surprising all the guys.

None of the girls had actually been to the campus before because the boys always came to visit them or the met up on their way home for breaks. So they had a legitimate reason for being lost on campus. You don't know how many fraternities they had, and all on one street! After being in the car with each other for the whole day it was safe to say that all the girls were on edge, if Santana's previous comments weren't clue enough. It only took Santana thirty minutes to become irrupted with Quinn when she began talking about Finn. As soon as that girl saw the sign for the university she was off in Finn land. Get it? Finland? Rachel couldn't help her snort of laughter at her lame attempt of humor. What? She's been stuck in a car for hours, give her a break. Rachel couldn't complain about Quinn though because in her own mind she was dreaming of her own reunion with Noah, but unlike Quinn she didn't voice her thoughts.

"Finn is gonna be so surprised," gushed Quinn. "I bet he missed me so much! Did I tell you about the last time he called me? He said the coach was making them do all this off season training. Can you believe that? Finn said there was so much conditioning he practically does his class work in the weight room. He doesn't mind it though. I just hope those slutty cheerleaders don't get any ideas. I mean can you imagine-"

"That's it! I made it this long with out saying anything but please, for the love of God, stop the ranting. I don't care about the bet anymore! You win, Berry," interrupted Santana. Rachel smiled. About fifty miles back at the last rest station she bet Santana twenty dollars that she couldn't go without saying anything to Quinn about Finn or any aspects of their relationship until they reached the fraternity. Rachel knew she wouldn't last but just in case she insured some security to fall back on.

"Pay up, Santana," Rachel drawled from the front seat next to Quinn. She reached her hand out to Santana from behind her back. Santana grumbled as she pulled the money out of her pocket and slapped it into Rachel's waiting palm. After Rachel counted the money to make sure Santana hadn't cheated her she discretely slipped ten dollars to Quinn with a smirk and quickly pocketed the rest.

"You get more and more like your boyfriend, Berry. I don't know if I'm proud your coming to the dark side or pissed that your getting better at it then I expected." Rachel laughed and looked back at her innocently batting her eyelashes.

"I don't know what your talking about, San. We made a bet, you bet on a bet, and if you lose you lose the bet. Simple," Rachel smirked.

"Well if I wasn't frustrated before that sure as hell gave me a headache." Santana started digging around her purse, cursing when she couldn't whatever it was that she was looking for. Rachel shook her head as Quinn was giggling at their little interaction. Rachel went back to helping Quinn look for the fraternity as she drove through campus. All the houses looked the same for the most part. They were all tall buildings with Greek style pillars framing the porch. As Quinn drove by Rachel could barely make out the names of the houses that were initialed on the front of the building. Most of the Buildings were a pristine white color only helping to catch Rachel's attention. She had never seen anything like this and it completely took her breath away. Of course they didn't have a Greek system at Juliard so this was all new to her and she was going to absorb it all. Along with the houses came a nice sized front yard all with perfectly green grass. Their were a couple students in most of the yards, some soaking up sun rays and others just messing around. Rachel squealed when she saw some guys in front of one of the big houses running real football plays under the direction of an older man. That has to be the team and the coach.

"Quinn! I think I found it! Pull over here!" Quinn pulled the car over and parked it at the curb down the street from the house. "Let's go!" The girls jumped out of the car, Santana digging through her purse. Quinn locked the car and came around to the other side to meet Rachel and Santana. The girls started walking down the street. Rachel was to busy looking all around her trying to memorize the lay out of the houses while Quinn and Santana bickered.

"Quit clawing your way through that purse."

"Shut up, Fabray! I know I put them in here!"

"Well, your obviously not going to be able to find what your looking for."

"I already found what I was looking for. He is in that house right there. This," said Santana gesturing to her purse, "is just a little extra indulgence."

"I knew you were in love!" Quinn was really looking to irritate Santana. That's what the girls did, though. They fought like siblings cause they were sisters. Not even Rachel took Santana comments to heart anymore because she realized that was how Santana showed affection. I mean, come on, she went through half of high school calling her boyfriend Trouty Mouth. Rachel giggled at Quinn's words and turned her attention back to the girls. Santana glared at Quinn and went back to her purse. It's a wonder that girl didn't fall as they were walking down the street. They were almost at the house now and Rachel was getting more and more excited. Quinn started teasing Santana and even resorted to singing. "Santana and Sam sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-"

Quinn was interrupted by a masculine voice yelling, "Heads up!"

Quinn looked towards the voice and instantly shrieked as she saw a football flying straight towards her face. She quickly put her hands up in front of her to protect her face and braced herself for the impact the football would have caused. Quinn kept screaming but behind her screams Santana's triumphant voice could be heard saying, "I found them," as she pulled a carton of cigarettes out of her purse along with a lighter. Santana then turned to Quinn and said, "Oh knock it off Frabray, grow some balls and quit screaming. I feel like I'm at a fucking Twilight convention. Nice catch, Berry." Quinn removed her hands from her face and saw that Rachel had amazingly stuck out her hands and caught the ball just before it hit her.

"Thanks, Rach."

"No problem, Q," Rachel smiled then turned to Santana and tilted her head curiously. "Your smoking again?"

"Well, yesterday, I was smoking again, and today I'm smoking still." Rachel laughed while Quinn shook her head.

"Hey! Can we get our ball back," the voice from before yelled. The girls turned to see all the guys that were in the football fraternity's front yard were looking at them. Rachel blushed and shrugged. She went to throw the ball when the guy yelled back, "Don't hurt yourself, sweetheart!" All the guys laughed and Rachel was glad that she didn't see any of her friends in the yard. The coach simply shook his head at his players. He would stop them before they went into full on flirt mode, they had to get back to the new play and practice was almost over. Rachel was furious at the boys' comment. She absolutely hated pet names and on top of that he was being sexist. 'Well, let's see what he thinks of this,' she thought. "Don't worry, I won't," she called back and smiled sweetly. Santana started laughing, she knew that smile. The guy smiled back, "Okay, right here, Princess." He waved his arm in the air.

Rachel remembered everything Noah taught her and every time they played catch when they were bored. He had told her she had a good arm. She remembered when he joked that she would've been a better quarterback then Finn. She smiled at the memory. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought. Rachel threw the football with all the force she had. The ball soared through the air in a perfect arch, with everyones eyes glued to it's form. It finally landed perfectly in the guys hand and he brought it down to his side and as if choreographed everyones heads swiveled to look at Rachel. The trance broken by the click of Santana's lighter. The girls started walking to the yard where the boys and their coach were still looking at them.

"I really wish you would consider quitting. Smoking is really bad for you. Not to mention the risk your putting us in. Do you know what your second hand smoking can do to me?"

As the girls reached the front yard of the house Santana said, "You know, Frabray, I have had it with you and your "cancer" and your "heart disease-"

"Don't forget emphysema," Rachel interjected and Quinn glared at her.

"That too. The bottom line is smoking is cool and you know it. Plus it gives my voice an edge that even Berry can't compete with. Face it, smoking, even though some might think it's impossible, makes me even more sexy." Santana crossed her arms and smirked at Quinn. Quinn decided to let it go, it wasn't worth arguing with her over this again she was just going to do what she wanted. Instead of starting a pointless fight Quinn turned to the guys and in her soft voice said, "Hi. I'm Quinn, is Santana," she gestured to the girl who was putting out her cigarette in the street and walking back over, "and this is Rachel."When she introduced the small girl all eyes were back on her. The coach walked over and said 'hello's' to all the girls. The he turned to Rachel and said, "Little lady, you have one hell of an arm. Better then some guys on this team." The coach started laughing and so did Rachel.

"Well thank you, sir."

"Is there something I can help you ladies with?"

"Actually, sir, we came here to surprise our boyfriends. They told us they were busy with workouts during the week but we would still surprise them. I hope that's okay," said Quinn putting on her innocent Catholic girl act. Santana rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. It was just like high school.

"Sure it is. These boyfriends, their on my team," questioned the coach. All the girls nodded. The guys on the team that were previously trying to subtly listen to the girls gathered behind the coach creating a semi-circle across from the girls. "Well, who are the lucky men? I'm sure I could find them for ya." The coach said with a welcoming smile.

Before Rachel or Santana could say anything Quinn was two feet in front of them with wide eyes and a big smile, "Finn Hudson," she practically gushed. A couple of the guys looked a little crestfallen. I guess somethings from high school never change.

"Hudson, huh? Any of you boys seen Hudson," the coach yelled to the boys behind him. They started shaking their heads when a very familiar voice called out, "Yeah, coach?"

Everyone looked towards the side of the house where the unmistakable Finn Hudson came around the corner. As soon as he saw Quinn his eyes lit up and his goofy smile returned. "Quinn!" He rushed to embrace her and almost crushed her in a hug before kissing her. They received many catcalls at a, "That a' boy, Hudson!" Santana and Rachel rolled their eyes, the latter one smiling. Finn really hadn't changed since high school. Thankfully for Quinn he had not grown anymore. Finn still looked the same and had the same care free personality, but if anything happened he had your back one-hundred and ten percent. Even if he still had his goofy moments.

"Ken," greeted a smirking Rachel. She received a few curious glances. "Nice to see you again. You've been missed around the Malibu beach house. Specifically by Barbie herself," she added nodding at Quinn.

"Rach," said Finn, grinning as he mussed up her hair, to which she glared at him. "That boyfriend of yours is rubbing off on you to much." He laughed at her indignant expression. "Missed you too, Rachel." That made Rachel smile again.

"So freaking charming," said Santana with her arms crossed. Finn looked over at her, still smiling her goofy smile. That goofy smile could melt even Santana's heart. She dropped her arms as he walked towards her, arms open ready for a hug.

"Santana," said Finn chucking as she awkwardly hugged him back. "Always nice to see you."

"Whatever, you just missed my funny as hell opinions. Don't worry with the reunion your brother planned their will be enough resources to provide entertainment for weeks," smirked Santana.

"Reunion? Does that mean everybody's coming? Are they here? Where's Kurt," questioned Finn all in one breath.

"He's not coming. He ate my last piece of gum, so I killed him. Do you think that was wrong?" Finn's eyes widened as he looked at Rachel.

"Don't mind her. She's been quoting 'Friends' all week, there was a marathon on before we left," clarified Quinn. Then she added purposely setting her up, "Besides, with crazy comments like that no boy would want her. What would you do then Rach?" Quinn mouthed a 'watch this' to Finn and the still surrounding football team.

"I'll just become a lesbian," stated Rachel trying to contain her laughter.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you," added Santana before the two erupted in giggles holding on to each other. The others had smiles on their faces watching the girls laugh at their own joke.

"Unfortunately, Santana is a big 'Friends' fan too and watched the marathon with her. You have no idea what the car ride here was like. This one," Quinn said pointing at Santana,"tried to get us on 'Cops'! Rachel didn't help at all either. In fact, if I remember correctly, Rachel asked Santana if she could be the one to flash the camera while Santana led the car chase. Incase your wondering, Santana agreed only if she could be the on to flip off the helicopter."

Rachel blushed as all attention was on her again. Finn's jaw dropped, "Rachel what has happened to you since high school?"

"Don't question it, Frankenteen. I like it!"

A couple of the guys laughed at their teammates embarrassment over his old nickname. "Okay, enough of this. I feel like I'm on 'Gossip Girl'-"

"Oh, I wish we were! Chuck Bass is so hot," gushed Rachel.

"Jeez, Rach, always going for the bad boy, huh," asked Santana to which Rachel blushed.

"Anyway, I needs to get my mac on. Hey, coach, wheres my man? He's the one with Justin Bieber hair and lips big enough to keep the chap stick company thriving."

"Oh, that's a new one. How long have you been waiting to use that," questioned Rachel.

"It's been in my book for a while. I was saving it for the right moment, but I just couldn't wait anymore," smirked Santana.

The coach looked confused as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I'm not sure who your talking about-"

"What about you, Peyton Manning? I hope your not here to see a boyfriend. Well, I could change that…," said a cocky voice from the football players semi-circle looking at Rachel.

He had short brown hair and a smirk that she only looked good on one man to Rachel. She would admit he was cute but definitely not her type. Rachel's eye brows raised in shock and her mouth dropped. "Excuse me," she said.

"Come on, baby-" he was cut off by Finn's laughter. "Seth, I really wouldn't do that, man."

"Why not? She's hot, obviously knows a little about football, has a nice ass-" This time it was Santana who cut him off. "She has a boyfriend," she said as she pulled Rachel to her side.

"Finn, where's Noah," questioned Rachel.

"Who the hell is Noah," said the cocky football guy, whose name was apparently Seth. Rachel looked taken back. How could they not know Noah?

"Chill Rach. Most of our offensive line is on a run around campus. They should be back soon," soothed Finn.

"Great! I missed the jackass," threw in Santana. Rachel turned to glare at Santana and slapped her arm. The guys watched in amusement.

"Easy there, killer, you keep scowling like that your cute face will stay that way," said one of the guys chuckling at the small girls attempt to be intimidating.

"Cute face?" Santana smirked and looked at Rachel who had her 'oh God, don't start Santana' expression on. "Rachel has the perfect body for photoshop. This face gets more angular, these legs get longer, and this nose gets way more Christian," cackled Santana.

"Santana," yelled Quinn and Finn. Everyone looked at Rachel for her reaction. The football players were confused as head had no knowledge of her high school dilemma.

"Okay, I deserved that one after what I did last week. I have one word Santana. Sandbags," smirked Rachel. Santana's mouth dropped.

"I can't believe you brought that up. I have gone three years without hearing that!" Santana's screech could be heard around the world.

As a matter of fact just two blocks away and blonde haired man turned to his running companion with wide eyes. The short red head next to him said, "Dude, what _was _that?"

"That sounded exactly like…no, never mind." The blonde man shook his head and tried to just imagine that it was just a bird or a hyena or something. Sam snorted at his thoughts. He was glad he didn't say that out loud. Hyenas in Ohio, okay. His red-headed friend turned to him and said, "Evans, hurry up man! The rest of the teams almost back at the house!" Sam hadn't even realized he slowed his pace. Great. Fucking Puck was never going to let him forget he beat him again.

Meanwhile,back at the house all attention was on Santana and Rachel. "Sorry, San, guess I just can't keep my big Jewish nose out of other peoples business," said Rachel sarcastically.

"See, Berry, why were you not like this in high school? We actually may have been friends."

Rachel can not deny that she wishes she had more friends in high school. Though things have worked out she wishes for more of a normal high school experience. She can't complain though, she ended up with great friends and an amazing boyfriend who she would not trade for the matter what Rachel held no regrets. Besides, everything worked out perfectly in the end. She didn't need to say anything to Santana. Instead she just smiled and shook her head at the girl who she now considered her best friend.

"You girls are crazy," said that Seth guy.

"Yeah, Rach has heard that one before. In fact there was this guy at our old high school," Santana smirked at her old friends, "who once told her that she made him want to light himself on fire." The present members of the old glee club laughed at the memory as they were the only ones who knew that that boy would become her boyfriend.

"Anyway," drawled Rachel, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, here come the boys now."


	2. Chapter 2

Call her a hopeless romantic all you want but Rachel Berry knew love when it was running towards her. No, literally running towards her. Noah Puckerman was running with the rest of his football team when Rachel saw him for the first time in months. She could not explain the happiness that exploded inside of her from seeing him. She felt like a firecracker on the fourth of July at just the though of seeing him again. What she wasn't prepared for was the explosion when she saw that familiar mo-hawk, his smirk, and, _oh God,_ those arms. For Rachel though, what really put her over the edge, were those eyes. She could stare at them all day because that was the one place he could not hide. By just looking into his eyes Rachel felt if she the real Noah, the side of himself only she had the privilege of getting to know, the side that _only_ she would know. So yeah, she was a cliché. It's really not her fault though, Quinn is the one that makes them watch those kinds movies on girls night. Rachel isn't really complaining though because she kind of actually loves those movies. Granted they are no classics like _RENT, Chicago, _orthose beach movies with Frankie Avalon but she enjoyed them immensely.

As soon as Finn said the team was coming Rachel and Santana spun around and almost knocked Finn off his feet. Believe me, that would have been an accomplishment enough to satisfy the girls for the day if the prospect of seeing their boyfriends wasn't in the picture. Every time Finn came to visit Quinn in New York the girls, Rachel and Santana, loved to see how far they could push him. Finn, being his lovable self, never really got irritated so really it was a win for everyone. Quinn reached out to steady Finn even though it was pretty much a futile attempt considering her size against his.

She looked over at the other girls and caught Santana's expression. "God, San, you look sex deprived! He visited you a couple weeks ago!"

"Sorry were not all chastity queens like you, Saint Quinn," mumbled Santana.

"Well you know what San, I'm surprised you haven't gone bi-sexual just so you could get more sex," said Quinn.

"Honey, I ain't no bi-sexual. If anything I'm a tri -sexual, as in I'll try anything once." Rachel busted out laughing and the girls pounded fists while Quinn rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Women, man. their crazy but than they say shit like that and Bam! I'm horny as hell," said one of the many nameless players to another who nodded.

"God, Santana, you are so full of it,"' said Quinn smiling.

Santana smirked, "You know Frabray, that can be taken many different ways." A couple of the guys laughed, including Finn, as Quinn's face got red with embarrassment.

"Yes, and so can you San," said Rachel. The laughter got louder and Santana and Quinn both turned to look at Rachel with their mouths hanging open. "What? Her rooms right next to mine! By the way, I never really pictured Sam as a dirty talker." After a pause she added, "It was a little awkward when he started using other voices though, however I did find his Matthew Mcconeigh to be spot on. Bravo to you for unleashing such a wonderful hidden talent." Santana only smirked liked she had just received the greatest compliment in her life. Hell, to her a statement like that complimenting her sexuality would probably surpass the day she got her degree from Brown. The guys from the team were mostly laughing and thinking of how they could embarrass their teammate. Some of the guys looked a little disturbed, this obviously including Finn. Quinn's eyes were wide but she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"What? I like it when my men talk dirty to me." Rachel nodded her head in agreement with Santana. Who knew Rachel Berry had a kinky side? Then again when it came to Noah Puckerman….well lets just say Noah makes every experience enjoyable to it's fullest extent. Rachel could never put her love life with Noah Puckerman in to words but she came close once. It was during a girls night with Santana, Quinn, and Kurt when they were all talking about their love lives and significant others.

_"He used to suck," said Santana. "No I mean I literally when he first came to Glee I though he sucked balls and I'm not talking about in bed! Well actually, in a way, I guess I am but long story short I though he was gayer than Standford from Sex and the City."_

_"Santana," said a shocked Kurt joining in laughter with Quinn and Rachel as they sat in the girls apartment. Quinn and Kurt were sitting in front of the couch with Rachel across from them and Santana on a nearby chair creating a makeshift circle. They had ordered Chinese from the restaurant below their apartment. Of course when you order takeout and sit with your best friends on the floor of your dream apartment in the middle of New York city these discussions are bound to come up. Not to mention the dynamics that make up the group. Let's see we got one daughter of the faith, true blue Christian who can name all the saints, and we aren't talking about the football team, who downs shots as fast as Santana used to change sex partners. Next up on the list is Kurt the one man model for Marc Jacobs and the only person who could put New York tabloids to shame with his knowledge on present gossip and drama. Then the one girl that every group has to have, the fiery Latina who speaks her mind and everyone else's and never let's a day be quiet or boring. Lastly the future Broadway star herself who became the unlikely accomplice of Santana and Quinn. So you see the people you associate with really do give you the memories of your life. You never forget the people who take you to your first strip club for your nineteenth birthday. Or earlier that day when you go to get your first fake ID for such an event. Quinn, Santana, and Blaine organized the whole thing for Rachel but her favorite part, the part that absolutely made her birthday was the look on Kurt's face when he saw the hunky men step out from behind the curtains. Yes, that was a night the five of them would never forget._

_Rachel laughed at Santana's comment and said, "He would fit in perfectly in our apartment then because ladies we are Sex and the City, except all the sex we get is in a whole different city."_

_"Speak for yourself," said Kurt as he sipped his wine. All the girls cat called and Santana threw her head back and began to moan, "Ohh, Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Ohh, baby you feel so good! Blaine! Don't stop-" she was cut off by a pillow hitting her in the face. Then everybody was laughing. _

_"Well I for one," began Quinn, " am glad that after years of bad luck with men God finally threw me a bone with Finn!"_

_"And a boner as well," chocked out Rachel trying to hold back her laughter. Kurt started cackling, literally, and Santana spit out a shrimp from her egg roll actually chocking from laughing. Quinn herself smiled and blushed._

_"Let's get down to the real business here," said Kurt when the laughter subsided. "I for one want to know how Puck treats his little Jewish-American Princess here." All eyes were focused on a stuttering Rachel. _

_Once she finally collected her composure she said, "To put it simply, when Noah appreciates you he appreciates you, and once you've been appreciated by Noah Puckerman, well your world is never the same!"_

_After Rachel denied to tell more details the rest of them decided to relax back into comfortable chatter. "Wow, we really are the cast of Sex and the City," said Quinn._

_"We totally rock this city just they did. Were some hot bitches, I don't see why we don't have our own TV show. I'm funny as hell and you guys would make great backup characters to the show I run," said Santana._

_"Anyway," drawled Kurt looking away from Santana who was now filing her nails. He rolled his eyes the way only he could pull off and said, " Santana would definitely be Samantha." Santana nodded approvingly._

_"Quinn is Charlotte," said Santana. "You're so the good girl of this group."_

_"Okay then Kurt has to be Stanford."_

_Kurt hummed. "Well then that makes Rachel, Carrie. Obviously because she has her own Mr. Big if the rumors are true." All the girls laughed as Kurt raised an eyebrow in Rachel's direction._

_Rachel brought her glass of wine to her lips and hummed, "Mr. Big…seems like bit of an understatement if you ask me." The room was filled with laughter as Rachel sipped her wine._

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for sex?" Rachel was snapped back into the present when Quinn snapped at Santana still semi-laughing from some previous comment Rachel must have missed.

"Oh, please honey, I'd sleep with even you for a pickle." Rachel was laughing so hard her abs hurt. That was until she heard the coach call out to the other guys.

"Can no one beat Puckerman! Let's go! Boy finishes first every time," Coach said the last part more to the girls and the surrounding players.

Rachel turned to look where she previously saw thee boys running and could now clearly see their figures running towards the house. The only man she cared about at that moment was a good thirty feet in front of everyone else. He was definitely a sight to behold in Rachel's eyes. She couldn't seem to look away. Noah had changed a little since high school but to Rachel he would always be that boy she could still picture sitting on her bed with his guitar moments before their first kiss, the boy who she played in a football game with side by side, and the boy who chased her down at the airport before her flight took off for New York just to tell her that he loved her for the first time. It was very romantic and something that Rachel had hoped would happen to her ever since her fathers introduced her to Molly Ringwald movies and all those other classics that Rachel had decided to base her love life on.

The moment Noah Puckerman made one of her most cherished but secret fantasies come true she knew he was the one. He was the Sonny to her Cher, the Danny to her Sandy, the Tarzan to her Jane. It was the muscles, okay. Damn, Rachel thought, he really is better than Tarzan. The one thing about Noah Puckerman that seemed would never change would be the epitome of characterizing him as a bad boy from first glance because of his unmistakable mohawk. Yes, indeed, the 'hawk lived on and has survived all the way through college as of yet. Rachel knew the reason he kept it though. Ever since their first kiss Rachel has always loved to run her fingers through the little stip of hair he kept neatly trimmed. As soon as Noah figured this out he smirked and said, "Babe, as long as you kept doing that I'm never getting' rid of the 'hawk. Told ya it dove the ladies wild."

Rachel unconsciously licked her lips at the memories of their heated make out sessions in her room, his room, the glee room, the auditorium, the seventh street theater by her house, her room at her new apartment, Quinn's room at the new apartment, Santana's room at the new apartment, Coach Sylvester's office, behind the stage at graduation, Finn's house at his graduation party, Kurt's closet, the bathroom at Mike's party…..The list does not end but Rachel remembered every one. One of the guys, who Rachel had heard Finn call Toby, said, "Looks like someones got the eyes for Puck." Rachel looked over at him and saw him smiling and shaking his head.

"What? So you'll check out Puckerman but not me," questioned Seth. He sounded shocked that somebody would not want the chance to get with him. He snorted and shook his head. "Good luck with that. Puck would never go for you. I've lived with him in the house for two years and I've never seen him bring a chick home."

Rachel smiled at that. She knew Noah would be faithful to her and she never doubted him. "Are you saying that no girl could get him?"

Seth smirked and said, "Not even, like, Megan Fox." Rachel looked over at Santana and Quinn and they saw the barest hint of a smile. Santana knew whatever this girl had up her sleeve would be good.

"Please, how much you wanna bet?" Rachel put her hands on her hips and stared at Seth expectantly.

Seth however could not believe his good fortune. This was his chance, the opportune moment in his eyes, to bad for him that he didn't see the absolute sinister smile on the Latina's face. "Okay if you don't get him," he said walking up to stand directly in front of Rachel, "then I get you."

Now Rachel should be offended, but since this guy had no way in hell of winning this bet and he was really irritating her she only had one choice. "Deal!" They both smiled confident in their bet and shook hands.

Rachel let go of his hand and turned around to see that the guys running were only one house away she smiled and went to walk down the path to meet "Puck."

"Hey!" Rachel turned around to acknowledge Toby. "Don't you have have a boyfriend?"

Rachel smirked and said, "I don't think he'll mind." Rachel turned around and looked at Noah at the same moment he saw her for the first time. His eyes widened for a split second before his pace picked up and he smiled. Rachel stood there with her hands clasped in front of her smiling waiting for him. This was it, he was finally here with her. When he was close enough she jumped into his arms and her lips were on his in an instant. It was just them and Noah was not ready to join the world anytime soon when he finally just got his girl back. When he could sense that she finally needed air, damn he loved how long his girl could hold her breathe thank God for vocal lessons. They were smiling against each others mouths when he picked her up in his arms again and started swinging her around again. Rachel was laughing at the top of her lungs and screamed, "Noah!"

"Noah," questioned some of the guys on the team that were watching their interaction.

"I can't believe he never told anyone his first name," said Quinn shaking her head.

One of the players named Joey questioned shockingly, "Puck has a first name?" His best friend and roommate Alex shook his head at his friends seemingly never-ending ignorance to the world. "Did you know this," Joey questioned Alex accusingly. Alex slapped him on the back of his head. "Jesus Christ why do you keep doing that?"

"Will you shut up," said Alex. "Shit around here is about to get so much more interesting." After a couple more seconds of staring at the couple who were now kissing again Joey spoke up.

"Hey, man. Are we still fighting?" Alex looked him and sighed. "No," said Alex.

"Oh, okay good," said Joey, " I almost bought flowers." Alex took a double take and looked back at his friend who was smiling and nodding his head.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Lopez-Frabray-Berry household romantic movie nights were a must. After watching a love story at least one night a week Rachel could not help but fantasize about her own love story. Maybe after she became famous they would make a movie about her and Noah. Anyway, you know how the two main characters fall in love, something separates them, they work out their problems, yadah, yadah, yadah, they live happily ever after. Rachel usually found karma at fault for splitting up the couple but right now karma had a different name, and that name was Santana Lopez. _Well,_ Rachel thought_, I guess what they say is true. Karma really is a bitch._ With that thought running through her mind she found herself gigglingas the real Santana pushed apart her and Noah in her sprint for Sam.

"Watch it, Lopez," growled Puck. A soft giggle caught his attention and he glanced away from Santana's retreating form. A smile twitched at his lips as he looked back towards his girlfriend. He didn't think about how she got here, when she came, or even why she she was here. It just mattered that she was there, right in front of him. If he wanted to he could reach out his arms and capture her between them. _'_ _In fact…,' _ thought Puck as reached out and started tickling Rachel. "What's so funny, Rach?"

Rachel giggle became a loud laugh before Noah even touched her. "Noah! Noah, stop!" Soon Noah was laughing as well and just as soon as she felt herself tearing up from laughing so hard she was pulled into his strong arms again. Both of them were still breathing hard as Rachel laid her check on his chest and snuggled into his embrace.

"I missed you," whispered Puck into Rachel's ear before he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I missed you too. So much."

To the guys watching the interaction from the front yard it looked like any normal couple embracing after time spent apart. However, it wasn't any normal couple. This was _Puck_! Some of the guys were standing with their mouths hanging open. Whether they were in shock from Puck having a girlfriend or Puck having a first name that wasn't Puck was undetermined. There were only two people who looked as if what was happening was a normal occurrence. To the rest of the players and their head coach however, it wasn't everyday you saw Noah Puckerman being, well _nice,_ or that you saw Sam Evans being tackled to the ground, off the field anyway. It was at that moment that even the coach knew that this was gonna be one hell of a week.

Coach realized how little he actually knew about his players. He started making a list in his head to try and figure out the missing pieces. Hudson and Evans were his quarterbacks. Puckerman was his fullback. They were in their junior year, right? Anyway, he remembered reading that they all came from some small school in a town with a weird name. He got a couple complaints their first year on the team because Hudson was singing in the shower. Coach wasn't really sure how to handle that one. After a little talk with him he learned that all of them were in a glee club. When coach heard that one he remembered laughing. He just couldn't picture them in a glee club with all the singing and dancing. Especially Puckerman who established his reputation as a badass early on in spring training. Imagine his surprise when he found out that four of his starters had been in a glee club before college. Only three of them were here though. Now that he thought of it were _is _ Chang?

Being a football player you grow accustomed tot he idea of people sprinting towards you ready to tackle you to the ground as hard as possible. It's a hazard that comes with the job, right? Well even if Sam was growing more accustomed to having guys, who he's pretty sure are on steroids, tackling him he would never be prepared for his girlfriend knocking him to the ground and smashing her lips against his. Hey, he's not complaining.

As soon as her lips left his he softly whispered, "Hi, San." The smile still on his face when she said, "Nuh uh, no talking. Keep kissing." Santana didn't need to say anymore, his lips were back on hers in a heartbeat. Had it really only been a couple weeks since he saw her? God how he missed her already. I was the most perfect surprise he could have given her, well everything was perfect except for the stones cutting into his back from being tackled on the street. Yeah, perfection.

"I thought I heard my three favorite ladies of New York. Those voices are incomparable." There he was, standing in the door way, the one and only, Mike Chang.

"Mike!" "Chang," yelled the three girls, each leaving their respective boyfriends standing, or lying on the street, in astonishment. The girls rushed over to Mike and trapped him in a hug, all of them laughing as they swayed back and forth. Sam stood up from the ground and came to stand next to Finn and Puck as he brushed of his back. The three boys stood in a row all watching the loves of their lives hug another man. To add insult to injury that man is Mike Chang.

"Unfuckingbelieveable," muttered Puck. "I don't even get two minutes with her and Changs all over her." Puck shook his head while Finn nodded.

"Seriously, it's just Mike." Sam continued to watch along with the other boys as the girls finally stopped hugging Mike. Mike put his arms around Quinn and Santana as they followed Rachel back over to the boys. Rachel immediately nestled her self into Puck's side under his arm. Having Rachel back at his side put a smile on his face. A smile that most of the team only saw when Finn or Sam said something stupid or sometimes when he was on the phone. Little did they all know that the girl at his side was the only one to put that smile on his face. Sam and Finn were not as lucky though as their girlfriends were still with Mike. Both of them threw Mike and indigent scowl. The pitiful attempts had no effect on Mike what so ever.

"So my lovely ladies, how have you been fairing," asked Mike acting like a perfect gentlemen. "Tell me what you've been doing in the wonderful land of New York City."

"Nothing much, school, work, keeping these two out of trouble," said Quinn shooting a meaningful glance and Santana and Rachel. Puck squeezed rachel closer to his side while Santana glared at Quinn.

"You mean not letting us have fun. Blaine is more badass than you," said Santana. Rachel snorted and when everyones eyes went to her she gave an impish grin. _It is true,_ she thought. As if Puck could read her mind he smirked and she felt him chuckle a little.

"Sorry to hear you are not allowed to have fun San. And yourself Miss Berry, how have you been," asked Mike with a twinkle his eye.

"Fine, fine thanks for asking. Nothing major happening just school, hanging out with the girls, oh and I killed the president of Paraguay with a fork. How have you been?" Rachel was trying to keep a straight face but with Noah behind her laughing into her hair and Mike struggling to not laugh it was proving impossible. Santana didn't even try to keep composure and Quinn was giggling and looking away from the group. Sam and Finn simultaneously looked at each other and took two steps back from Rachel and Puck.

"I've missed you guys," Mike said in between chuckles. "Life certainly is less exciting without you guys, especially when I have to put up with Mr. Badass, Twidledee and Twidledum." Sam turned to Finn and said, "Dibs on Twidledee!"

"Damn," muttered Finn as Quinn shook her head and said, "Men."

"What are you guys doing here anyway," asked Puck.

"You don't want me here?" Rachel looked up at Noah with big doe eyes and a pout on her face. "Princess, you know that's not true," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. She loved, no absolutely adored it when Noah called her "Princess."

"Wow, I forgot how completely and utterly vomit inducing you two are. For real though, go up to Puck's room already," said Santana as she lit up another cigarette and walked back over to stand in front of Sam. Sam put his hands on her shoulders as she turned around to face the group.

"I like her, she gets straight to the point," said Joey. Alex nodded and for the first time in three years he could say that Joey made a correct assumption.

Rachel couldn't help but blush and giggle as she looked up at Noah as he smirked down at her. "And we're back on the sex talk."

"That's all we talk about when Santana is around," joked Quinn as she winked at Santana.

Sam's head shot up and most of the guys gave him sympathetic looks. "All good things I hope," he said nervously.

"Didn't know you were so skilled at impressions, Evans," said Alex. Sam's face turned a little pink.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sam," consoled Rachel. "From what I heard Santana sounded like she enjoyed you immensely."

"That I did," spoke Santana at the same time Puck did. "From what you heard?"

"Thin walls," explained Rachel.

"And those lips, I may make jokes but when their put to good use-"

Sam quickly put his hand over her mouth,"Alright San, I think they got the point." He couldn't help but smile as she inflated his ego a little.

Santana pushed Sam's hand off and said, "Why? I'm not scared of sex."

"Come on San," said Quinn. "You were scared your first time, right?"

"Well, yeah. It was recess we only had like ten minutes." Everyone laughed at the horrified expression on Quinn's face.

Finn chuckled and said, "Let's go, Q. I'll show you around the house." A couple cat calls were heard as coach dismissed the rest of the players. Before he left he said good bye to the girls and said it was nice to meet them. After the coach left all the other players went their own way leaving half of McKinley High School glee club on the front lawn. Finn did as he suggested and led Quinn into the house with his hand on her back.

"One step ahead of you, baby," said Sam while he pulled Santana into the house both of them smiling ridiculously.

"I'm gonna go make sure they don't break anything," said Mike as he turned around to follow them. "Shit." Mike stopped before he reached the door.

"What is it, Mike," asked Rachel.

"I forgot me and Sam share a room," said Mike dismally before he entered the house.

"Poor guy," said Rachel with a giggle. Puck looked at her and turned her around to face him. He put his arms around her waist as she twined hers around his neck. He pulled her so close she had to arch her back to be able to look him in the eyes. Noah remembered just how much he missed this. His arms around her with her smiling up at him, he really felt at home. Sure they talked on the phone all the time, he even got her to, ahem, talk a dirty sometimes, late at night. Yeah, you know what he's talking about.

"So, uh," started Rachel, "who's your roommate?"

Puck smirked down at her before answering, "Don't have one."

They weren't heard from again until morning.


End file.
